


Something More

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexuality, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Omega Peter admits to Alpha Tony that he's asexual.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from me but I got into an angsty mood.
> 
> This fic title makes absolutely no sense but I felt it was right because I feel like when thinking about asexuality, it's perceived as lacking (lacking in sex is probably the most obvious) and that's not the message I wanted to send.
> 
> [Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/626192802931458048/starker-fic-something-more-something-different)

It took a while for Peter to tell him but he knew that when Tony's hands started wandering, he had to.

"Tony– wait–" Peter pulled away from the kiss, squirming uncomfortably on the couch.

As expected, the older man's brows scrunch up in concern.

"Oh, right," Tony said, a bit chagrined but not at all upset that Peter pulled away. "Slow. Right. I'm sorry, baby."

And that was what broke Peter's heart. Tony was such a good boyfriend, a wonderful alpha… He didn't blink an eye when Peter asked for things to go at a slow steady pace.

And that was what made this so hard.

Tony was the best thing that had ever happened to Peter. He was his mentor, his partner… His alpha.

The fear of losing Tony was right there in the back of his mind and it made his heart pound in a very not good way. Could he manage to drag this out? Could he just… go with it in order to not lose Tony? Would it be so bad if it was someone he loved?

"Baby…! What's wrong?" Alarm had Tony's voice pitched high in worry. Those loving hands cupped his face and it was only then that Peter realized he was crying silent tears.

He hastily wiped them away, mumbling apologies. He couldn't look Tony in the eye.

"M sorry, I–" Peter stumbled. The admission was there but could he risk saying it?

Tony pulled him into an embrace. This was different from before when they had been making out on the couch, soft lingering kisses that made alarms start to sound in the back of Peter's mind.

This was safe. This was his alpha holding him, crooning soft comforting murmurs into his ear. Tony's arms were wrapped around him and there wasn't a hint of sexual arousal in his scent.

This was safe.

Peter sniffled and hung on tight and when his scent finally smoothed over, Tony still held him.

"I didn't mean to rush you, Pete," Tony apologized, "all you gotta do is tell me to stop and I will. I don't wanna do anything you don't like."

 _Now, now, now…_ His own voice whispered in his mind. He should tell Tony now. A lump was in his throat and the desire to hide this, even now, was insistent.

"What if… I don't like it," Peter whispered, fingers curled in Tony's shirt. "If I don't want… that…"

He felt Tony's reaction. The way the alpha's body stiffened, the way his hands slowed on their soothing circle on his back… Peter felt that sinking feeling in his stomach and he felt nauseous.

He shouldn't have…

Tony pulled away and Peter let him but instead of the alpha pushing him away, Tony's hands remained on his shoulders.

With gentle caresses, he said, "That's something we should talk about then, Pete."

He looked Peter straight in the eye and said, "I meant what I said, baby. I don't want to do anything you don't like. So if you don't want to have sex, we're not having sex."

Peter nodded dumbly. He was still expecting Tony to just walk away. What alpha would want an omega who didn't want sex?

Whatever look was on his face gave his thoughts away because Tony's face softened.

"Do you like kissing?" He asked softly but seriously.

Peter licked his lips. His heart was pounding but the fear of losing Tony was starting to settle. Maybe it wouldn't go away entirely but this… Tony was listening and the serious look in his eyes… It comforted Peter beyond anything else.

Tony wanted to know and in a way, it reassured Peter that he wasn't going to leave. Why would he ask or care about things Peter felt comfortable with if he was going to leave?

He nodded hesitatingly. "I do, but… Not when you use your tongue…?"

The alpha nodded in acceptance. "No tongue. Got it. It feels a little weird anyway."

Peter cracked a smile.

"And when I was… touching you earlier?" Tony asked. "That wasn't okay?"

Peter's breath hitched in his throat. Would he be offended that Peter didn't like it?

"I didn't…" Peter's emotions warred inside his mind. "It wasn't–"

Tony got the gist of the idea and nodded but Peter couldn't accept leaving things half unspoken like that. He didn't want Tony to think he didn't want him. He just didn't… couldn't… want him like _that_.

"I think I'm asexual," Peter said. "I think– I don't want to have sex."

He wanted to tighten his grip on the alpha as though the very words were a curse that would send Tony running. But he forced his hands to remain loose, just resting on Tony's arms.

If Tony couldn't accept it…

The alpha hummed and there was a pucker on his lips that gave away how fast his mind was racing. Thinking. Considering. Deciding.

"Are cuddles okay?" He asked. It sent a new wave of relief crashing through Peter's system.

"I love cuddles…" Peter said, voice soft and yearning.

"Is it okay if we cuddle now?" Tony asked gently.

"Please…" Peter literally climbed into his lap and Tony's arms held him tight. He felt lighter now that he told Tony.

And when Tony kissed the top of his head, Peter felt more tears burn at the edge of his eyes.

"I love you, Pete," Tony told him. "We still need to talk more about this but I just want you to know I love you."

"I love you too, Tony…" Peter said and even though the words were muffled against the alpha's shoulder, he was sure that Tony understood them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
